The Laser Microbeam and Medical Program (LAMMP), Is dedicated to the use of lasers and optics In Biology and Medicine. LAMMP Is located within the Beckman Laser Institute and Medical Clinic, an interdisciplinary biomedical research, teaching, and clinical facility at the University of California, Irvine. LAMMP activities span from basic science and technology development to clinical translational research. This is accomplished by combining state of the art Biophotonlcs technologies with specialized resource facilities for cell and tissue engineering, histopathology, pre-clinical animal models, and clinical care. LAMMP programs Include biophotonlcs modeling and technology development, basic science studies, Instrument prototyping, and device testing In humans and animal models. Because of our facilities, resources, and expertise, we are able to rapidly move new concepts and technologies from blackboard to benchtop to bedside. In this seventh renewal application of LAMMP, we continue to transform our center by advancing several new technologies and high-impact collaborations. We propose to consolidate our activities into 4 major areas of Technology Research and Development (TRD): Virtual Photonics Technologies (VPT), Microscopy and Microbeam Technologies (MMT), Multlmodallty Endoscopic Technologies (MET), and Diffuse Optics Technologies (DOT). Specific Alms are proposed for each TRD core that will result in the development of several state-of-the-art technologies, Instruments, and computational methods. Together, the four TRD cores contain complementary. Inter-dependent approaches for quantitatively characterizing, imaging, and perturbing structure and biochemical function in cells and tissues with scalable resolution and depth sensitivity ranging from micrometers to centimeters. Our broad goal is to advance these technologies through collaboration, service, training, and dissemination activities so they become widely-available, enabling methods for solving important problems in Biology and Medicine.